1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a block studying tool for an infant, and more particularly, to a block studying tool for an infant, in which a simple stacking play in a straight line and a slantly-stacking play can be performed so that sculptures having various shapes can be assembled.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Block studying tools for infants are studying tools that have a very simple shape and perform a stacking play in a desired shape, unlike complicated blocks.
It is known that commonly-used block studying tools for infants are usually manufactured to promote intelligence development of children of 1 to 5 years or mentally retarded, handicapped children having mental ages corresponding to 1 to 5 years (hereinafter, referred to as infants).
These block studying tools for infants are stacked in various shapes so that sculptures having various shapes, such as architecture sculptures, can be assembled. By repeatedly performing this procedure, infants' ability to think and inquiry skills can be improved.
In addition, assembling and disassembling are repeatedly performed so that attentiveness, an ability to observe, organizing power, understanding, creativity, and practical ability, which are required for cognitive development, can be improved.
Meanwhile, since, as described above, these block studying tools for infants are applied to infants, they should not be complicated, and in particular, should be very easily assembled and disassembled.
Otherwise, that is, when block studying tools have a structure in which blocks cannot be easily assembled and disassembled, infants may get irritated when assembling blocks, which may cause an adverse effect of education. Even when blocks are very easily assembled, the adverse effect of education may be shown. Thus, an appropriate difficulty level of assembling is required for block studying tools.
However, in block studying tools for infants according to the related art, a simple stacking play can be performed in a height direction, i.e., in a straight line, and a slantly-stacking play cannot be easily performed, and due to a structural limitation of a block studying tool for an infant, assembling and disassembling are not easily performed. Thus, block studying tools for infants having an improved structure in consideration of the problems need to be developed.